londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2011 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Please record the insect as 'Peacock butterfly'. If you want to record the bird, please use 'Peafowl' 'Monday 5th May 2014' *Blackheath: 6-7 Swifts, 1 Swallow, 1 f Whinchat, Linnet low over (Joe Beale) f Wheatear with Whinchat 10.30 (Conrad Ellam) *Brent Reservoir: Turtle Dove '''north 09.40, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Lapwing, 2 Common Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover, 30 Swifts, Peregrine & 2 Egyptian Geese (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Hampstead Heath: Yellow Wagtail N at 08.30, 6 Swallow NW, 2 House Martin NW, 2 Linnet NW, 12 Swift, 2 Common Tern at Men's Pond, 2 House Sparrow, 5 singing Whitethroat (Frank Nugent). *London Wetland Centre: 2 '''Bar-tailed Godwit '''on the wader scrape (Mike Caiden) Hobby, Little Egret, Common Sandpiper, Greenshank, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 5 Common Tern, 3 '''Little Tern '''SE 11.30, Rook SE, Swallow holding territory Peacock Tower. (R.Kaye M.Honey) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: escaped Cackling_Goose arr'd 0645 fr E then feeding Holme Grn area 11 till 0900 at least - unringed but tame, 3 single Buzzard (high NW 1125 & low NW 1140 & high W 1300), Hobby E 0810, Peregrine W 0950, 5 Swallow N 1350-1355 (RPBirders) *Richmond Park: 2 Whinchat- Bog, Lesser Whitethroat- Hawthorn Valley (J.Wilczur et al). *Ruislip Lido/Poors Field: pr Egyptian Geese, 3 Red Kite (1 low over field almost landing twice on ground but mobbed by Crow, then 2nd kite swooped at first kite + disappeared into trees; these 2 kites then played in air getting higher with third bird high in distance, Hour later a kite seen low over trees of Park Wood), 3 Buzzard together + later 1 Buzzard on its own, high Hobby, Little Ringed Plover briefly on raft, pr Black-headed Gull prospecting on raft, 2 pr Common Tern, 5 Swift, Swallow, 15+ House Martins (visiting nests in Reservoir Rd), 5 singing Garden Warbler, 3 Whitehroat, Willow Warbler, 3 Grass Snake, Mother Shipton (Neil Anderson) *Walthamstow: Lockwood - 2 Sandwich Tern, Little Gull (KJMcmanus). *Walthamstow Marshes: rear paddock: Whinchat (JW Davies) *Wanstead Flats: '''Whinchat (male) still present 10.20 - 10.40. Also half a dozen Skylarks and Mistle Thrush (Alan Hobson). 'Sunday 4th May 2014' *Lee Valley: 5 Hobbies and one singing Cuckoo. (Jean-Patrick Elmes) *Alexandra Park: 7 Swallows, 5+House Martins, Swift, 2 Greylag (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: Turtle Dove '''north at 08.40, c50 Swifts, 15 Swallows, 2 Common Sandpipers & Little Ringed Plover (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park: Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpeker, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Greenwich Park: 1 '''Red Kite initially mobbed by crow, at Vanbrugh Park flew west across Greenwich Park at 1900 (Mike Paice). *Greenwich Peninsula: 2 Oystercarcher, 4 Common Tern, Blackcap, Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Reed Warbler, 2 Meadow Pipit, Reed Bunting (Conrad Ellam) *Ealing (W13): Yellow Wagtail NE over Garden at 07:15 - garden tick (Bill Haines). *Hampstead Heath: Red Kite very low over Parliament Hill Fields at 06.55 then away NW (Frank Nugent). *King George V Res: 1 Arctic Tern, 8 Common Tern,1 Common Sandpiper, Sand Matrins, Swallows, 1 Common Buzzard (Tony Clancy) *Lloyd Park, Walthamstow: Blackcap, c10 House Sparrow, Mistle Thrush, Little Egret W at 0740 (Peter Beckenham -TCV dawn chorus walk) *London Wetland Centre: Red Kite '''(landed in sheep field 1150 then gained height over reserve), 6 Common Tern, 16 Lapwing, 8 Redshank, 4 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Whitethroat (Adam Salmon). 2 Shelduck, Mandarin, 5 Sparrowhawk, '''Goshawk flew S 11.15, 3 Buzzard, 3 Red Kite in total, Peregrine with starling prey, Marsh Harrier cream crown, NW 13.15, Snipe, 40 Swift,16 Swallow, Grey Wagtail, House Sparrow 'm flew towards Fulham, Hairy Dragonfly. (R.Kaye, S.Fogg) *Mayflower Park: Peregrine flying over carrying prey, Kingfisher(Bob Smith) *Pinner Park Farm: Little Owl, Cormorant over, 3 Blackcap (inc pair building), 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Long-tailed Tit, Coal Tit, 22 Jackdaw, 10 Stock Dove & 4 visible Coot chicks (Jon Ridge). *Priest Hill, Ewell: 1 Peregrine, 1 Hobby, 5 Common Swift, 2 Northern Wheatear (Steve Gale, Steve Thomas) *Rainham: 2 Swift - 1st returning local birds (Richard Harrison). *Richmond Park: Little Egret SW, Red Kite at 12.55, 2 Hobby, Buzzard, 9 Common Tern on & around rafts, Pied Wagtail with food (J.Wilczur).Also c25 Swift, 8 Swallow, 3 House Martin + 6 Sand Martin (Neil Anderson) ''Were the Hobbies over Pen ponds? I saw 1 over Pen Ponds NA *Rammey Marsh: 1 Cuckoo, 1 Grasshopper Warbler, 4 singing Willow Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat (Neville Smith). *Rotherhithe: 2 singing Reed Warblers Canada Warbler; 30 Tufted Ducks Surrey Water/Canada Water (Richard Bonser). *Staines Moor: Grasshopper Warbler SE corner, Cuckoo NE corner, Lapwing, Little Egret, Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler, Common Whitethoat, Common Tern, Redshank, (Shaun Ferguson) *Stoneleigh: Red Kite west at 0645 during BTO Breeding Bird Survey(Bob Smith) *Ten Acre Wood area: 3 Pheasant, 2 Little Egret, 2 Sparrowhawk together, 2 Hobby,m Kestrel, 4 Lapwing, 3 possibly 4 Little Ringed Plover, 12 Stock Dove, 2 Kingfisher, 3 Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit,, 21 Whitethroat, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 19 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 8 Rook, 2 Reed Bunting, Linnet (Neil Anderson/G. Westley) *Totteridge Valley: '''Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Little Egret, pr Tufted Duck over, 7 Mandarin (6m, 1f, tried unsuccessfully to prevent the last duckling of a brood being taken by a Grey Heron), 6 Lapwing, Common Buzzard, Kestrel, c15 Common Whitethroat (Ian Ellis). *Walthamstow: Low Maynard Little Gull.Luckly for the others i am only speaking about you whiteman (KJMcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: 2 m Whinchat, Red Kite, 3 Common Buzzrd, Hobby, 20 + Swift, 10 Swallow, 5 House Martin, 3 Sand Martin, 3 Linnet, Garden Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, possible Cuckoo heard briefly (Wanstead Birders/Gideon Knight) *Wanstead Park: Reed Warbler singing in gorse bush Heronry, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Common Buzzard, Hobby, Peregrine Falcon, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2-3 Little Egret, 2 Swallow, House Martin (Paul Davis/Nick Croft) *Uxbridge, Little Britain lake: male Mandarin Duck 09.45. (Alex Randall) 'Saturday 3rd May 2014' *Alexandra Park: 2 Swifts, 3 House Martin (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Beddington: 15+ Common Buzzard, 1-3 Red Kite, 1 Greenshank, 4 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Wheatear (BFBG, Peter Alfrey) pics *Blackheath: 1 Red Kite north 1820 (James Lowen) *Brent Res: Black Tern still (Andrew Verrell per Bob Watts). Two Summer Adult Mediterranean Gulls present for 8-10min at 11.20, 21 Common Terns, 2 Common Sandpiper, Cetti's Warbler(Roy Beddard, Andrew Verrall). Also Egyptian Goose, Swallow, Little Egret east from dam end (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). Black Tern still at 16.15 (Frank Nugent). *Brookmill Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Hampstead Heath: 3 Swift, 3 Swallow, 1 Linnet, 2 Common Whitethroat, 2 Common Tern at Men's Pond, Collared Dove over (Frank Nugent). *Lee Valley (Hall Marsh): Little Egret, Cuckoo,Cetti's Warbler (Neil Anderson) *Lee Valley (Fishers Green): Little Egret, up to 4 Buzzard (2 together), 6 Hobby together 15.00, 2 Common Tern, Cukoo,2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 singing Nightingale, 2 Bullfinch, f Muntjac, 2 Hairy Dragonfly, several Banded Demoiselle (Neil Anderson). Also Garden Warbler, Oystercatcher (Alan Hobson) *Lee Valley (Holyfield Farm): Red Kite, Cuckoo, 11 Swift through, 4 Swallow, Raven calling over heading E at noon, 2 Yellowhammer, 8 Linnet (Neil Anderson) *Lee Valley (Holyfield Lake): 2 Buzzard over, 15+ Common Tern (Neil Anderson) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Common Sandpiper, 8 Redshank, 4 Little Ringed Plover, 23 Swift, 8 Swallow and several House Martin through, 5 Common Tern, 2 singing Garden Warbler, 4 Whitethroat, 3 Chiffchaff, several Blackcap, 2 Hobby, 1 Peregrine, 1 Sparrowhawk, singing Reed, Sedge and Cetti's Warblers (Martin Honey); pr Red-crested Pochard, 1 Green Sandpiper p.m. (Adam Salmon). *Pinner Park Farm: Little Owl, 2 Swift, 4 singing Blackcap, 2 Green Woodpecker, Grey Heron, 9 Stock Dove & 10 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Whinchat, 14+ Wheatear, m Stonechat, 2 Avocet, 3 Bar-tailed Godwit, Greenshank, Whimbrel, Curlew, 3 Oystercatcher, Little Ringed Plover, 5 + Hobby, 4-8 Common Buzzard, 3 Marsh Harrier, m Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, Raven, 2 Grasshopper Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, and singing Cetti's, Sedge, Reed and Common Whitethroat everywhere, 100 + Swift, 3 Swallow, House Martin, Sand Martin, 40+ Common Tern, Kingfisher, pr Bearded Tit, 2 Cuckoo (Dominic Mitchell/Nick Croft/RSPB) *Richmond Park: Lapwing SE, Hobby, 2 Buzzard, 4 Common Tern, 4 Swift, 9 Swallow thru, Stonechat family still, Reed Warbler singing, 3 singing Garden Warbler (J.Wilczur). *Rotherhithe: 2nd-summer Yellow-legged Gull on barges east of Greenland Pier in evening (Richard Bonser). *Staines Moor: 6+ Lapwing, 3 Little Egret, Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler, Cetti's Warbler, Common Whitethoat, Little Owl, 2 Common Tern, 4 Shelduck over, 1 Redshank, Banded Demoiselle (Catherine Beazley & Spike Nicholls) *Swanscombe Marsh: 5 Common Buzzards over, Whimbrel up river, 2 Little Egrets, 25 Shelduck, 2 Egyptian Geese, Common Sandpiper, 37 singing Common Whitethroat & 9 Cetti's Warbler; also 2 Wall butterflies (Andrew Self) *Tottenham (Broadwater Farm): Red Kite a.m. (James Palmer) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Little Ringed Plover, Common Sandpiper, 2 Yellow Wagtails, 2 Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 1st Swift, 2 Red Kite (one carrying large fish)! (Steve Blake) *Waltham Abbey: Red Kite, Hobby, 30+ Swift (Simon Papps) *Walthamstow: 2nd Annual Patchwatch. 75 species all told (61 breeders & 14 migrants/summerers) Gadwall, Red-crested Pochard, Red Kite, Buzzard, Hobby, Common Sandpiper, Great Black-backed Gull, Woodcock (1st for year), Little Gull (1st for year), Swift, Swallow, Cetti's Warbler, Willow Warbler, Yellow Wagtail. (Paul Whiteman et al.) *Walthamstow Marsh: 5 Swift, Swallow, Sand Martin, Little Egret, Whitethroat, Blackcap, 3 Mistle Thrush; Orange-tip butterfly (Michael Rank) Lee Valley Riding Centre and surrounds: 1 Swift, 1 Common Buzzard (high south-east), 1 Yellow-Wagtail, 3 Whitethroat, Stock Dove, 2 Little Egret, 2 Red-crested Pochard (M&F on River Lee near Leyton Marsh), 1 Kestrel (David Collins) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Yellow Wagtail, 5 Swift, 3 Swallow, 3 Sand Martin, Garden Warbler, 3 Egyptian Goose, Green Hairstreak (Dan Hennessy/BobVaughan/Jonathan Lethbridge) *WaterWorks NR: 1 singing Cetti's Warbler, 4+ Reed Warblers, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat (David Collins) *Woodlands Farm: Common Buzzard n, Kestrel, Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker, 4 Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat, 3 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) 'Friday 2nd May 2014' *Alexandra Park: 5 Swift, 5 House Martin, 3 Swallow 1800 Wood green Res (Bob Watts). Egyptian Goose Boating Lake (Henry Wyn-Jones). *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, 2 Common Sandpiper, Dunlin summer plumage, Black Tern feeding by dam, 6 + 7 Arctic Tern through, 15 Common Tern feeding by dam, 16 Swifts over, 2 White Wagtails on mud, Cetti's Warbler singing (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall). *Dollis Brook (N3): Cormorant fishing in the brook, Little Egret flew over 19.00 by Waverley Grove bridge (Ben Epstein). *Grovelands Park: Willow Warbler (James Palmer) *Lee Valley, Holyfield Lake and Goose Field: 200+ Canada Goose, 120+ Greylag Goose, 4 Egyptian Goose, Shelduck, Lapwing, Oystercatcher, Yellow-legged Gull, 15+ Arctic Tern, 40+ Common Tern, 2 Cuckoo, 250+ Swift, 100+ Swallow, 30+ House Martin, 300+ Jackdaw, Nightingale, Linnet (Simon Papps) *Limehouse Basin: 6 Red-crested Pochard (5m1f) (Paul Hyland) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Little Egret, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Wheatear, 3 Snipe, 7 Swallow, 2 Garden Warbler, 4 Common Tern, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 7 Redshank (Adam Salmon). *Mile End: Common Whitethroat singing Ecology Pavilion along Regents Canal (Bob Watts). *Parkside Farm, Enfield: male Wheatear (Robert Callf). *Richmond Park: 5 Stonechat- pair & 3 recently fledged young (M.Lewis). *Rotherhithe: Reed Warbler singing Canada Water, Egyptian Goose Greenland Dock (Richard Bonser). *Staines Reservoirs: Black Terns (BirdGuides). 1 Black Tern still and 9+ Arctic Terns 6-7pm (Matt Palmer) *Vicarage Farm: male Whinchat (Robin White/Robert Callf). *Victoria Park: 2 Sand Martin, 2m f Red-crested Pochard West Lake (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: f Wheatear, Garden Warbler, 3 singing Lesser Whitethroat, Kestrel, 3 House Martin (Nick Croft/Dan Hennessy) *Wanstead Park: 6 Common Pochard (Dan Hennessy) 'Thursday 1st May 2014' * Beddington SF: 2 Great White Egret flew over (11:20), 10 Whimbrel, 2 Bar-tailed Godwit, Hobby, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Wheatear, 3 Common Tern, 'Commic' Tern, 3 Dunlin, 1 Greenshank, 1 Redshank, 1 Ringed Plover, 20+ Swift, 50+ Sand Martin, 70+ Swallow (BFBG via Twitter).pics * Brent Reservoir: Common Sandpiper, pair Shelduck, Egyptian Goose, 9 Common Terns, Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Verrall). * Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 1 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Common Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Song Thrush. Also unidentified warbler sp. skulking deep in Blackthorn bushes and mimicking a large range of bird song (5/6 plus species) (Neil Batten) * Limehouse Basin: 6 Red-crested Pochard (John Archer) * London Wetland Centre: Shelduck, 2 Mandarin, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 6 Dunlin - 5 circled and off NW one dropped in, 11 Whimbrel '''- 9 flew W 11.55 and two others dropped in and out, '''Arctic Tern circled off NW 11.25, 11 Swift, 20 Swallow, Yellow Wagtail.(R.Kaye); 1 Wheatear, 8 Common Tern, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 16 Swift, 1 Green Sandpiper p.m.(Adam Salmon). * King George V Res: 1 Black Tern, 24 Arctic Tern, 16 Common Tern, 30+ Swift 14.30 (I Lycett) * New Cross Gate Cutting NR: 1 Swift over NW 1230 (Peter Beckenham) * Rainham RSPB: 2 Great White Egret Wennington Marsh from mound 1.48-2pm then flew N (Rare Bird Alert) * South Norwood Lake (08:20hrs) 1 Common Sandpiper (John Watson) * Staines Moor: 1 Grasshopper Warbler, 15 swift. 2 Cuckoo, 1f Northern Wheatear, 3+ Common Tern, 1 Garden Warbler, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 1+ House Martin, 7+ Barn Swallow, 3+ Redshank, 1 Shelduck W, 2 Little Egret, 2 Common Buzzard, 1 Kingfisher (Lee Dingain - cuckoo pics here ) * Staines Res: Late morning - 1 Black Tern, Summer Plumage Great Northern Diver, 9 Dunlin, 40+ Common Swift, 2+ Swallow, 2 House Martin, 20+ Common Tern (Bill Haines). * Sydenham Hill Wood: Cuckoo 'reported calling from Beech Grove area 1330 (Julian Snowdon et al) * Tyttenhanger GP: '''Little Tern '(through S/SE), 4 Dunlin, Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Oystercatcher, 4+ Common Tern, 3 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Garden Warbler (Simon West/Steve Blake) *Wanstead Flats: Garden Warbler (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2 Common Tern, Swift, Swallow, 3 Little Egret, 2 Lesser Whitethroat (Dan Hennessy/Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) '''Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿